Limit
by wiwi.zordick
Summary: Sebuah kenangan mengenai kisah yang ia kenal tentang kemenengan takdir dari kata yang ia sebut 'batas', dan sebuah rasa yang begitu 'tabu'. Pair:: KiHyuk (kibumXEunhyuk), romance&hurt comfrot, R:: T. RnR please.


**Pair :: KiHyuk (Kibum Eunhyuk)**

**Genre :: romance&hurt comfrot**

**Warning :: Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, gaje dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

Sebuah ff yang menginginkan banyak hal terjadi pada si author, dengan segala keterbatasannya.

Notes:: Eunhyuk POV dan cerita yang sungguh-sungghuh errr... gaje -_-"

_Kau mengerti apa mimpi ku setelah mengenal sosok mu?_

_Ingin selalu bertemu dengan mu_

_Menghabiskan waktu dengan mu_

_Melewati hari-hari hanya dipenuhi oleh mu_

_Dan..._

_Selalu bersamamu_

_Namun..._

Kini aku tengah menatap sosoknya, sosok yang memerangkapku dalam pesonanya. wajah tampannya, gestur tubuhnya, mimik wajah stoic yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada semua orang—ku rasa, surai hitam yang begitu lembut, bibir plum yang pucat namun tetap begitu menggoda dan kulit seputih salju yang senantiasa menambah kesan betapa sempurnanya Ia. Ah jangan lupakan manik sekelam langit malam itu membuat siapa saja akan jatuh terpengkap hanya dengan sekali menatapnya saja.

Aku duduk di bangku stasiun yang berjarak hanya 5 jengkal dari tempat ia duduk, ya aku selalu memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan, oh jangan sebut aku penguntit karena aku hanya selalu bertemu dengannya di stasiun ini dan diwaktu yang sama.

Tepat pukul 15.00 ia akan selalu duduk ditempat yang sama menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya kerumahnya—mungkin. Dengan membaca sebuah buku yang entah aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti buku apa itu, mungkin itu kebiasaannya yang hanya memperhatikan sebuah buku yang selalu ia bawa—atau tepatnya hobinya mungkin.

Sampai aku yang jelas-jelas berada disampingnya tak ia pedulikan, sungguh menjengkelkan bukan?

Bukan-bukan, bukan aku menginginkan ia akan melihatku kemudian mengajakku untuk berkenalan dengan namja sepertinya lalu kami hanyut dalam sebuah obrolan yang menyenangkan lalu saling mengenal satu sama lain, lalu. . . ah cukup sepertinya aku memang menginginkan hal seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang memikirkaln hal-hal tak masuk akal seperti itu. Menginginkannya menyapaku? "Haaaah~" memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gila bagaimana mungkin bisa aku berpikir seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh hati pada seoranga laki-laki pada pandangan pertama seperti ini.

Aku kembali meliriknya, ia tengah serius melihat—membaca—bukunya. Aku selalu menikmati wajah serius itu, seolah aku tersihir oleh pesonanya.

'Sepertinya aku sudah gila.' Batinku memelas sambil memejamkan mata.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja? atau mungkin itu adalah kesengajaanku? Haah~ aku benar-benar gila sekarang. Puluhan kali aku selalu menunggunya hanya untuk melihatnya, seperti orang bodoh saja. Ck!

"isshhh..." aku berdesisi mengeluarkan gumaman memikirkan kebohodohanku ini. lihat, bahkan ia tetap fokus pada buku nya. Sungguh malang kau Lee Eunhyuk, tch!

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri, Kau ini seorang laki-laki, sadarlah bodoh! Ia juga seorang laki-laki, kenapa aku bisa tertarik pada seorang laki-laki? Apa aku mempunyai orientasi yang menyimpang? Arrghhhhh! Bisa gila aku!

==W.Z==

Lagi hari ini aku menuggu seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja aku tak tau—kebiasaanku beberapa minggu ini. Aku melirik jam tanganku "Pukul 14.50, 10 menit lagi ia pasti datang." Gumamku pelan, aku mengayun-ngayunkan kakiku dibangku seperti anak kecil seperti menunggu sebuah kado yang sebentar lagi akan datang menghampiriki.

Tepat dugaanku, ia datang dan duduk dibangku yang jaraknya 5 jengkal dari bangku tempat aku duduk. Ditempat duduk yang sama setiap kali ia menunggu kereta dan apa dia seorang hantu? Ia selalu datang tepat waktu?

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, sepertinya ia memang seorang hantu tampan pikirku polos. Memiringkan kepala bingung memikirkan hal ngawur dalam otakku. "Ani-ani , sepertinya otakmu benar-benar sudah gila Lee Eunhyuk." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri seperti anak kecil.

Angin berhembus menggelitik wajahku, sore ini terasa begitu dingin sampai-sampai rasanya tubuhku membeku ditempat. Maklum saja karena sekarang musim dingin dan salju tengah turun diluar sana untuk mendinginkan otak-otak bodoh sepertiku ini—mungkin—pikirku ngawur lagi. Menggsosok telapak tangan ku sekedar mencoba menghangatkan diri.

Aku menolehkan kepala ku memperhatikannya, hei dia tak merasakan dingin sama sekalikah? Tetap fokus pada buku bacaannya itu 'sungguh orang yang aneh.' Batinku bingung sendiri.

Aku menelusuri wajah tampannya, hidung mancung itu bibir plum yang begitu menggoda, matanya yang menelisik membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang tercetak dalam buku itu, semenarik itukah sampai aku tak ia pedulikan? Dan helaian surai hitam yang bergerak seiring angin membelainya, benar-benar tampan pikirku gila.

Apa yang kupikirkan, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku lagi. Benar-benar menjengkelkan sekali! Dan lebih menjengkelkan otak ku yang sudah gila ini. "Kenapa kau bisa sesempurna itu Tuan menyebalkan?" memiringkan kepala sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipi chubyku bertanya padanya ya walaupun aku tau dia tak akan menjawabnya apalagi mendengarkan pertanyaan ngawurku.

"Aisshhh dasar menyebalkan!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal membuang muka kearah lain, aku seperti seorang gadis kalau seperti ini. "aaah~ sungguh menyebalkan." Aku beteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku memelas.

"Siapa?"

"ya?" reflek aku menolehkan kepala ku keasal suara yang menyergap indra pendengaranku.

Aku terlonjak kaget, seperti ada ribuan bintang yang jatuh tepat keatas kepalaku. Menyadari ia kini tengah menatapku dengan wajah stoicnya. Oh tidak Tuhan, manik sekelam langit malam itu kini tepat menatapku.

Aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang, apa tiba-tiba aku terkena serangan jantung Tuhan? Aku megerjapkan mata ku balik menatapnya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila karenamu Tuan." Aku bergumam tanpa sadar tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku padanya.

"Ya agashi tadi kau bilang apa?" Ia menatapku tetap dengan wajah stoicnya yang menurutku sungguh sangat membuatnya justru terkesan tampan.

Apa? Tadi aku bilang apa memangnya, "Heeee!" aku menjerit menyadari apa yang tadi aku ucapkan. 'Lee Eunhyuk kau sungguh-sungguh bodoh, idiot, tak tau malu. Arrgggghh!' aku membatin menyesali ucapan gilaku tadi.

"Tidak-tidak Tuan aku tak bilang apapun, sungguh. Hehehe..." aku menyengir hambar padanya. 'bodoh-bodoh-bodoh-bodoh-bodoh.' Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

Ia tak memperdulikanku lagi. Kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya. "Hufftttt~ sykurlah Tuhan." Aku mengelus dadaku lega ia tak mendengar ucapanku tadi. "syukurlah syukurlah Tuhan~" Seperti sebuah mantra kalimat itu aku ucapkan.

Aku terdiam. . .

10 detik

20 detik

1 menit

Sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan panggilannya tadi padaku, otakku tengah memproses—mengingat.

Tadi ia bilang aku apa? "Agashi?" kembali aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, siapa yang ia panggil agashi?

Akukah? Pikirku polos.

"Owh aku ya?" gumamku sendiri kalem.

"APAAAAA? AKU?" aku berteriak dan reflek langsung menghampirinya entah keberanian dari mana.

"Heii... kau tak liat Tuan aku seorang laki-laki dan bukan seorang nona-nona. Aisshh jinja, bagaimana mungkin?" aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki kecil ku didepannya seperti anak kecil sambil menggembungkan pipiku kekanakan.

Ya aku tau rambut pirang kecoklatanku agak sedikit panjang dibawah daun telinga, tapi tapi. . . apa wajahku seperti seorang wanita?

"Owh. . . ku kira kau seorang wanita." Jawabnya begitu kalem tanpa melirik ku sama sekali, membuat wajahku merah padam menahan malu. 'Tuhan apa laki-laki didepanku ini memang begitu semenyebalkan ini?' bahkan berbicarapun tak melihatku.

"Ah terserah mu... dasar Tuan menyebalkan! Menjengkelkan sekali kau ini!" aku merajuk kembali duduk ketempat dudukku semula.

Suasana menjadi canggung untukku, malu itu yang saat ini ku rasakan. Entah apa yang ada diotaknya menganggapku seorang wanita.

Suara kereta datang dan ia berdiri berjalan memasuki kereta yang berhenti tepat didepan kami, tanpa melihat atau melirikku sama sekali.

"Uh menyebalkan sekali!" aku membuang muka tanpa melihatnya memasuki pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka itu, jangan tanya kenapa aku tak naik kereta itu. Kami berbeda tempat tujuan tentunya.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum senang pipiku memerah kurasa, akhirnya sekian lama untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya, berbicara padanya, menatapnya langsung kedalam manik sekelam langit malam itu. Aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku membayangkan hal paling indah—walau sedikit menjengkelkan—bahkan jantung ku masih saja berdetak sangat cepat.

Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar gila karenanya Tuhan.

=W.Z=

Hari-hari terlewatkan begitu saja, tak ada perubahan. Dia yang selalu asik dengan bukunya dan mengacuhkan keberadaanku dan aku yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Tidak apa-apa, toh sudah cukup sekali aku mendengarkan suaranya yang dapat membuatku mabuk hanya dengan mendengarnya saja. Karena sepertinya aku memang telah jatuh hati terhadapanya, pada seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tak kukenal, pada seorang laki-laki yang namanya saja aku tak tau, pada seorang laki-laki yang membuat ku sadar jika aku memang seorang yang tak normal.

Mungkin jika ia menyadari perasaanku ini padanya, ia akan dengan cepatnya menjauhiku dan pasti akan memandangku begitu menjijihkan. Mungkin saja ia telah mempunyai seorang kekasih bukan? Uh~ kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, terjerat oleh pesonanya.

Sudah tepat satu minggu sejak kejadian aku berteriak didepannya, sungguh memalukan jika dipikirkan lagi. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian lalu, seandainya aku bisa melihat senyumnya sekali saja mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia didunia.

Oh well, sepertinya aku memikirkan hal bodoh lagi. "ck ck!" aku bedecak dengan pemikiran itu menundukkan kepalaku.

"Boleh aku duduk?" seseorang meminta izin untuk duduk disampingku, tumben sekali ada orang selain Tuan menyebalkan itu dan aku.

Aku mendongak melihat orang itu dan oh Tuhan. . . apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Atau aku sedang berada disurga?

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "boleh?" ia bertanya lagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tak tau harus berkata apa. Seolah aku memang bisu, semua kata-kata yang ingin kulontarkan seperti berhenti ditenggorakan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan terkena serangan jantung.

Ia duduk disampingku, memegang buku yang sering ia baca kemudian menutup buku itu pelan.

Seolah tubuhku membeku sejengkalpun aku tak bisa bergerak—tepatnya tubuhku begitu kaku untuk sekedar ku gerakan. Suasana hening beberapa menit, aku hanya menatap kedepan tak berani menoleh kesamping melihatnya.

Damn! Aku seperti orang autis jika seperti ini. perlahan aku berusaha menolehkan kepalaku hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Dan dunia indah seakan menimpaku, ia tengah memperhatikanku. Aku membuang muka ku lagi tak berani menatapnya. Lee Eunhyuk kau sunggguh memalukan, wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya ambigu padaku.

"eh?" reflek aku menoleh padanya bingung.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku?" Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna mendengar pertanyaannya, ia kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Seolah selama ini ia juga memperhatikanku.

"Hmm.. entahlah seperti ada seekor hewan tersesat yang selalu mengikutiku, bergelayutan manja dan memintaku untuk memungutnya. Sungguh aku sangat-sangat merasa kasihan." Ucapnya dengan mimik muka yang . . .datar.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengarnya, hewan? Tak ada kiasan yang lebih baik apa dari seekor hewan tersesat?

Dan apa itu, kasihan? Jika ia memang kasihan kenapa tak ia pungut saja hewan itu? menyebalkan sekali Tuan ini. huh~ aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal padanya.

"berhenti seperti seorang wanita, a-ga-shi." Ia menekankan kata-kata agashi dibelakang kalimatnya, arrggghh! Menyebalkan-menyebalkan. Aku membuang muka darinya, uh kenapa aku tak mampu hanya untuk menjawab atau hanya untuk memarahinya seperti waktu itu.

"Memeperlihatkan mimik muka seperti itu padaku, kau memang lebih mirip seorang wanita sepertinya."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku melihatnya. "Yak! Kau bil—" ucapanku terhenti, terpaku menatap pemandangan indah didepanku ini yang dengan jelas tengah aku lihat. Damn! Kenapa ia tersenyum begitu manis, menampakan betapa tampannya ia jika tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku polos melihat adegan—kelakuannya—padaku, benar-benar aku seperti orang autis dibuatnya.

Ia tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus surai pirang kecoklatanku, rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja. Aku benar-benar tak mampu membalas sepatah katapun padanya hanya mampu terdiam dengan sejuta rasa yang memenuhi rongga dadaku, otaku tiba-tiba membeku.

"jangan mengira aku tidak tau jika setiap hari kau datang hanya untuk melihatku. . . Lee Eunhyuk." Ia tersenyum begitu manis menyebut namaku. Iris obsidionnya menatap dalam kedalam iris caramelku, aku seperti tersedot kedalamnya.

Oh well, kenapa Tuhan begitu baik padaku setelah lamanya aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini terjadi. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Tuan menyebalkan ini mengetahui namaku? Dan ya kenapa baru sekarang dia menyapaku, sungguh menyebalkan.

"tag name, aku tau namamu hanya dengan melihat tag name diseragammu." Eh? Aku mengerjapkan mataku. "dan ya karena aku merasa ada seekor hewan tersesat yang tengah menungguku, dan ingin aku memungutnya." Si Tuan menyebalkan ini seperti bisa membaca isi otaku saja, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berasarang dan berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Dan Lagi-lagi aku disamakan dengan hewan yang tersesat, 'haaah~' aku menghela nafas pasrah dengan julukan aneh yang ia berikan.

"itu julukan yang tepat untukmu kurasa." Ia menimpali semua yang aku pikirkan.

eh? 'kau seorang peramalkah atau pembaca pikiran orang?' batinku bingung karena sepertinya dari tadi ia bisa membaca pikiranku, padahal dari tadi aku hanya diam dan hanya menatapnya.

"tentu saja bukan, bodoh!aku bukan seorang peramal atau semacamnya itu dan itu terlihat jelas diwajahmu." Jawabnya kemudian menatap kedepan. Apakah sangat terlihat diwajahku pikirku bingung sambil memegang-megang wajahku.

Tidak-tidak, aku yakin kini pipiku merona. Ya ampun jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku dan jika ini kenyataan aku mohon waktu berhentilah, mohonku pada Tuhan yang begitu baik hatinya padaku memberikan moment terindah ini.

"bodoh." Apa ia bilang? Bodoh? Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi aku rasa dari tadi aku hanya diam saja tapi kenapa si Tuan menyebalkan ini tau semua isi kepalaku.

Ah sepertinya julukan 'Tuan menyebalkan' memang cocok untuknya, ya kurasa itu sangat cocok. Hahaha~ pikirku senang tersenyum sendiri.

"benar-benar bodoh." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihatku seperti orang gila. Aku medelik tajam padanya, aku dikatakan bodoh lagi? Sepertinya aku ingin memukul kepala itu, uh!

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat seakan ingin mngikis moment manisku dan terlewatkan dengan aku yang hanya diam saja, tapi tanpa bicarapun dia mengerti apa yang ada diotakku—kurasa.

Haaah~ sepertinya aku benar-benar tak normal sekarang, Tuhan maafkan aku.

=W.Z=

Aku rasa aku sudah gila diam-diam mencintai seorang laki-laki, ya aku yang seorang laki-laki mencintai laki-laki. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Namanya saja pun aku tak tau, dan yang terpenting apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku.

aku hanya bertemu disebuah stasiun ditengah sore saat itu dengannya tapi kenapa begitu sedalam ini perasaanku, ini salah dan tidak bolehkan.

Mungkin langit hari ini begitu mendung dan salju tengah turun diluar sana, ya aku rasa seperti itu. Karena hawa dingin menusuk setiap jengkal tubuhku membuat tulang-tulang ku serasa membeku. Begitu dingin seperti hatiku sekarang, si Tuan menyebalkan itu entah kenapa tak pernah datang lagi ke stasiun ini.

Jangan bilang aku ini bodoh karena mau-maunya keluar rumah dihari bersalju seperti ini. Iya iya, aku tau aku memang begitu bodoh menunggu ia datang lagi kesini yang jelas-jelas sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya ia tak pernah datang lagi—sejak peristiwa ia berbicara padaku.

Kalau dipikir, saat itu aku memang seorang yang bodoh atau. . .idiot? Aku bahkan tak berani menjawab atau berbicara padanya, tak bertanya siapa namaya. Bukankah saat-saat itu yang aku tunggu, tapi kenapa aku begitu bodoh.

Sangat sesak, separuh jiwaku seolah dibawa pergi olehnya. Membuatku menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Aku mengeratkan syal untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang seakan siap membekukanku.

tetap menunggunya, setiap hari aku selalu menunggunya distasiun tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dan saat aku bertemu kembali dengannya aku berjanji. . .

berjanji untuk menyatakan persaanku apapun yang terjadi.

"saljunya hilang." Gumamku sendiri di tengah stasiun yang begitu rame, ya rame karena sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi. Hari ini aku memutuskan datang lebih awal karena ini minggu.

Salju yang menutupi kota Seoul kini berganti menjadi bunga yang menghampar indah disetiap jalan. Seperti menggantikan ia—yang menurutku memang sangat mirip dengan salju. Dingin, putih dan lembut.

"Mungkin ia akan datang." Gumamku lagi, mataku menelisik stasiun yang begitu dipadati pengunjung. Memperhatikan satu-persatu orang yang lewat, berharap ia si Tuan menyebalkan datang.

Kenapa bangku yang sering ia duduki kosong? Pikirku. Bahkan seperti tak ada orang yang ingin duduk disitu, "apa ia akan datang hari ini?" aku berbica sendiri dengan manik mataku yang memperhatikan bangku tempatnya selalu duduk.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mendongak keatas dan menautkan tanganku didepan dadaku seolah sedang berdoa. 'Tuhan, ijinkan aku mengetahui namanya.' Batinku.

.

Kakiku ku ayun-ayunkan kedepan kebiasaanku saat sedang menunggunya, aku melirik jam dipergelangan tanganku. "pukul empat sore, sudah waktunya aku pulang." Ternyata sudah berjam-jam aku duduk termangu dsini, dan stasiun tampak sangat sepi .

Menjengkelkan aku seperti idiot karenanya!

=W.Z=

"Haaaaahh~" aku membuang nafasku kasar, benar-benar! Aku seperti idiot yang menunggunya tanpa kenal lelah. Sepertinya Lee Eunhyuk harus menyerah jika seperti ini.

Seharusnya aku marah padanya bukan? Tapi aku justru ingin mengucapkan kata yang begitu manis dengan sederet huruf yang membentuk kalimat. . .

'aku meridukan mu Tuan menyebalkan.'

Ku rasa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berkunjung ketempat ini—mungkin. Karena besok lusa aku akan pergi ke Tokyo melanjutkan sekolahku disana dan menetap disana selama yang aku mau.

Sejak saat untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara padaku, saat itu aku mengenal sosoknya.

Sosok yang begitu hangat, sosok yang memperlihatkan bagaimana cara ia memperhatikan seseorang, sosok yang dengan wajah stoicnya itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya padaku, sosok seseorang yang tak banyak bicara untuk pertama kalinya berbicara padaku, sosok yang memberikan rasa aneh untuk pertama kalinya padaku dan sosok dimana ia akan selalau tinggal dihatiku.

Aku rasa ia tak akan datang lagi—mungkin, dan maaf sekarang giliranku yang tak akan mengujungi tempat ini dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Sepertinya janjiku akan sia-sia. Hahahaha~

"Bodoh eh? sepertinya kau yang bodoh Tuan menyebalkan." Aku tersenyum lembut mengingat setiap detail kenangan yang ku lalui.

'Hanya melihatmu saja sudah membuat hatiku merasa bahagia walaupun hanya sekedar aku yang memperhatikanmu ditempatku dudukku kini dan sebuah kado terindah mendengar suaramu.' Batinku tulus.

Kenapa, kenapa kau menghilang? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otakku. Menyebalkan, kau memang menjengkelkan Tuan. Sebutan 'Tuan menyebalkan' memang sangat cocok untukmu.

Dan sebutan 'hewan yang tersesat' memang cocok untukku karena aku 'sang idiot' yang mencintai orang sepertimu yang bahkan namapun aku tak tau.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan tempat yang sempat menjadi kenangan paling indah—menurutku, namun sebelum itu perlahan aku menghampiri bangku yang selalu ia duduki. Menatap bangku itu sebentar dengan senyum manis berharap ia si Tuan menyebalkan selalu memikirkanku juga.

Mungkin dengan ini aku akan menepati janjiku, pikirku.

-saranghaeyo, gomawoyo.

Lee Eunhyuk-

Semoga kau membacanya, dan aku berharap cerita yang indah bersamamu dengan sedikit dibumbui rasa asam dan manis didalamnya.

_Mimpi akan tetap menjad mimpi_

_Sekeras apapun aku berusaha_

_Takdirlah yang akan memenangkannya bukan?_

_Dan walau begitu_

_Aku akan tetap bermimpi untukmu_

_Menepati janjiku_

_Walau waktu akan membuatmu melupakanku_

END

**OMAKE**

Laki-laki itu menatap sekeliling, manik sekelam langit malam itu menelisik setiap jengkal tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bertemu seorang yang begitu spesial—baginya.

Seseorang yang selama ini diam-diam ia perhatikan, laki-laki dengan surai hitam itu perlahan duduk dibangku yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Menunggu seperti apa yang dilakukan sosok spesial-nya dulu.

Sepertinya. . . laki-laki itu begitu meridukan tempat ini. Merindukan sosok spesial-nya yang begitu manis, tingkah konyol dan bodoh sosok spesial-nya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri memperhatikan bangku yang baru saja ia duduki. Tersenyum, laki-laki itu tersenyum begitu tulus. Kemudian berjongkok membaca sederet tulisan yang membuat hatinya menghangat di tengah salju yang tengah turun diluar sana—yang membuat tubuhnya merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulang-tulannya.

"Kau. . . lebih bodoh dariku tentunya." Gumamnya pelan masih setia dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan sosok sepesial-nya.

-Nado saranghaeyo, mianhae.

Kim Kibum~

**FIN**

**Oke saya tau ini ga jelas dan entah apa itu T.T yang pasti ini ff sungguh jauh dari kata sempurna alias gagal total T_T**

**Tapi saya mohon review dan pendapat kalian, kritik dan saran tolong berikan itu semua. Untuk membangunkan rasa semangat ku.**

**Okeh minna~  
REVIEW PLEASE~~ **

**and then, ff Hima dan retaliation akan segera di update secepatnya.**


End file.
